


Cement Silk

by Dystopiosphere (Nefism)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Dystopiosphere
Summary: Instrospective, unbalanced, and variable thoughts of Juri on Anthy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TSwiftEliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSwiftEliot/gifts).



There was only so much in this world full of time and space, of hierarchy, of class, and the goal of which to receive the hand of the Rose Bride (who underneath all that expectation was Anthy who changed so much since the disappearance of her brother). The was disruptions and bells that rang and were seen over the sounds of class and students, of teachers who have no faces, of almost-adults who were nothing more than seniors in this land of make believe and adolescent children. The underlying scent of roses that swept across with each breeze, the screeching of girls that overwhelmed the boys in a disbelieving amount. There was nothing more to this supposed utopia than to become the Prince who has secured the Bride's hand through duels as though the Rose Bride was nothing more than an object to be beholden.

An object, a prize to be lusted over, to gain ultimate power and to sate the greed that was underlying all those knightly facades. The lies that spittle from charming smiles and fanciful words, the darkness that lurked behind bright eyes; these men were slovenly bulls searching to mount each other in their dance to become prime beef. Not realizing that they were all penned up and on their way to the slaughterhouse and that they were just adding to the power of the lies that surrounded them, this mystic society. She wanted no part of it; she was loyal to her craft and dedication and would not fight to win another's freedom. But she was complacent, she knew, of allowing this farce of society to continue of letting this filth saturate the system and poison the very roots of her knowledge.

There was a blip in the system however, and she knew it would get overwhelmed by the darkness that vyed and haunted the light of someone who hasn't been tainted by the decaying social system they lived in now. She pitied them and erased them from their mind because it was no use remembering someone who was, when the someone they were is what was left. But then she heard the chatter of not another knight vying for the attentions of the Rose Bride; but a girl, of a knight not of boy salivating in the greed of owning the Rose Bride, but a girl who knew possibly of what it was like to be objectified and treated as a possession and not of another human being under their own volition. She smiled before laughing in the privacy of her own bedroom, praying that Anthy (always Anthy) finally found someone who was willing to fight for her, not to fight for her ownership.

Hearing the fights, and hearing the other gossip that she couldn't confirm or not, and trying to shift out the priorities without being involved was hard, nigh impossible. She was trying to protect Anthy, even if she never spoke out for the Rose Bride or defended her but there are events in play that are more ominous and more dangerous that public support for the disestablishment of the current system meant disappearing. Losing yourself, or 'transferring', sometimes it was better for closed support than to lay all your strategies out on the table. Manipulation of events, gaining allies, bribing and destroying supports for enemies were all under the works. There was really only one thing left to do.

Manipulation of herself to further the plans to save Anthy (never the Rose Bride) from the system. She allowed herself to be manipulated and placed into a duel to straighten the priorities of the Girl Prince. Defending and baiting, all things that were needed to get this girl a new perspective and a clear view that what mattered now was Anthy. Anthy was the priority, protecting Anthy from this horror of a Utopia, binged on her staying the Rose Bride was the priority. She attacked because if the girl couldn't do it for Anthy, then... then...

She was going to close down this revenue and continue it herself even if she didn't know where to go from here. (How would she go from there, this girl knight was the greatest thing, the most unconventional thing for Anthy to free herself in such a long time that there was nothing else she could see around for it to work as well as the Girl Knight?)

She was defeated in battle, but she had won the war in which she had secretly waged in this wretched storybook world. For Anthy, always for Anthy…

But it wasn't the end for her, because there were still events to see to. Looking to the left, and meeting two pairs of eyes across from her: she swept away from the bridge and followed the next steps in the plan.

 

 

Juri looked at Anthy with a smile, and wished her the graces from all of the wins she did in her name. She would have never been able to give Anthy a reason to become who she is today due to the fact that they both were victims of the current system, of that single story. A system that was now broken because of a single light that refused to drown.

Someone who was willing to give Anthy the freedom and willingness to find herself beyond the restrictions of being a Rose Bride, to correct her errs towards others who treated her no different from one another. There was hope now, that a broken and filthy system can be eradicated with new perspectives and innovative tries but looking at Anthy again before they separated, she wondered if they would ever see the same thing again once they go their separate ways.

Would they even see the same stars anymore? Would it even be worth it protecting her when she is no longer here, making her own way into the world?

At least she still had the people who supported her, and her fellow councilmembers. Kaoru and Saionji, (and Shiori before everything).

Goodbye Anthy;

And,

I wish you well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it, let me know and I'll figure out another media to your liking.


End file.
